


your arms feel like home

by MoonlightPastime



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Grinding, Just know Cloud's NOT a Superhuman in this lol, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Pegging, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Trans Cloud Strife, Vaginal Fingering, not that it really matters/comes up much...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: But if he’s completely honest with himself, Andrea can’t say he’s ever questioned it too much. Cloud just. Fits. Fits into his life, his mind, his heart. Fits so damn perfectly that it’s always something of an ache to be away from him for long.Always makes moments like this, when the two of them are twined together again, the real moments when Andrea can admit that he’s finally home again. And it’s not the sex, or even really the physical closeness that does it.It’s the look in Cloud’s eyes. That soft, yet intense light that shimmers in them. Could almost trick Andrea into thinking they’re glowing. Like pieces of the night sky above Cloud’s faraway home town. Wraps around Andrea’s heart and squeezes. Warm and soft and overwhelming.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CervusDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (super duper extra extremely late whoops) Birthday to Kita!!!
> 
> What can I say other than the fact I have all my fingers and toes crossed you like this- because I had a RIDICULOUSLY FUN time writing it. You've been such an incredible inspiration and support the last while. So thank you so much for all you do. I love all our silly chats and screeching about THE BOY's! with you so, sooo much! <3
> 
> To any non-Kita readers: Hello! This is just a bit of SMUTTY SMUT SMUT! Between Andrea Rhodea and a Transmasc Cloud. Birthed as a request and an absolutely delicious wish list prompt! 
> 
> Also: If you're a Rhife fan- or even if you're not- go check out their art @Moosephu on twitter because. Oh. My. GODS. So good!
> 
> Heads up that Cloud breasts and genitalia will be refereed to in AFAB terms- cunt, tits, ect. Because that's how this train rolls. If that makes you uncomfortable prolly wanna give this a skip! Take care of yourselves beautiful souls!
> 
> Otherwise hope you enjoy two dorks in love and getting absolutely MESSY with each other ;)

Stars above but it is _good_ to be home again.

Andrea drops his heavy duffle bag to the floor of the entrance and groans at the immediate relief that courses through his veins. Pressing his palms to his lower back as he stretches and hears a faintly worrying, but deeply satisfying _pop_. He swears the tension of the last few weeks has done nothing but build up and up. All compounding into one of those irritating little knots he can never seem to be rid of till he’s back.

The apartment's quiet, but it doesn’t _feel_ empty. Curious Andrea paces down into the living room and peeks around the corner. A smile blossoms, slow across his face. All his aches and fatigue tucked away behind a wash of soft warmth.

The windows are cracked open, making the lazy summer breeze flutter the thin curtains gently. Sunlight spilling soft through them, painting the ground in cheery stripes. The fall across his black velvet arm chair, and the long, plush couch. But the summer warmth isn’t what's gotten to Andrea.

It’s Cloud snuggled up on the couch. Andrea can’t see his face, messy blond hair tumbling endearingly around his eyes, head angled in a way that looks a little uncomfortable. He’s asleep. Andrea can tell from the slow, even fall of his breath. There’s a certain gentle vulnerability to him at the moment. Something softening all his sharp edges. Andrea’s not quite sure if it’s the oversized white shirt draped loosely around his lean torso. Or maybe it's the fact Cloud’s slender feet are bare, peeking out from his jeans. It always makes him look so much more delicate than usual.

The blond stirs slightly. A quiet noise slipping from him. Honestly Andrea’s surprised his return hadn’t woken him up. Cloud’s typically a very light sleeper. Andrea admits he’d be worried about it, but Cloud looks fine. The sleepless shadows hovering around his eyes seem no worse than usual. If anything he actually looks to be at peace. Genuinely.

The idea touches something way down deep in Andrea’s soul. Makes it sing like a well plucked note. Stars, the fact Cloud’s reached such a level of comfort here...

It means more than Andrea could ever put into words.

 _Yeah_ , Andrea thinks, with a deeply content sigh through his nose. _It’s good to be home._

He finds himself a little torn. A part of him wanting to go right to Cloud. A part of him not wanting to wake him up. And another part that wants to just...admire him from right here. At peace and as absolutely fucking _beautiful_ as ever.

Unfortunately his stomach makes at least part of the decision for him. Rumbling embarrassingly loud in the quiet. Andrea flinches, pressing a hand to it as if he can stifle the noise. Right, time for some food then. Then he’ll be sure to have energy when Cloud wakes. He sneaks away to the kitchen, as light on his feet as he can be.

Rifling through the fridge turns out to be surprisingly fruitful. Cloud must’ve hit the store recently. The thought tickles something bright in Andrea. The apartment is theirs in every way it can be- save Cloud’s name on the deed. But sometimes the blond still acts just a little like a guest. So it’s touches like this that ease some of Andrea’s worries. Soothes them with all the surprisingly thoughtful, tender care Cloud’s capable of. Especially when he stumbles across several cans of his favourite iced tea. He grabs one immediately, and hums to himself as he leans up. Reaching into the cupboard to grab one of his tall glasses.

“Thought you weren’t supposed to be home till this evening.”

“Oh my god!” Andrea starts, nearly whacking his head on the cupboard door as he jerks. He falls back to his heels and blinks over at where Cloud’s standing in the doorway. He doesn’t even have the decency to look apologetic. Andrea sighs, turning to face him properly, hands falling to his hips. “Hello to you too.”

Cloud just leans a little more of his weight into the doorway. One hip cocked. A brow arched in askance. Andrea can’t help chuckling a little. Stars help him, but he’s missed this stubborn boy. Dearly.

“Well, I suppose if you like I could leave-”

“Don’t be stupid.” Cloud says, voice low and a touch sharp. Once upon a time Andrea might’ve taken offence to it. But now it’s just as much an endearing part of Cloud as his sweetly freckled cheeks and the wildness of his hair.

Andrea’s heart still feels faintly like it’s trying to leap out of his chest, but it’s largely for reasons outside of his scare at the moment. There’s a furrow to Cloud’s brow and a light in those impossibly gorgeous eyes that Andrea can read a dozen things in.

Cloud’s glad he’s home, but worried he’s early. Wondering if everything went okay. A hint of quiet frustration Andrea can’t quite put a finger on.

But still, Andrea softens a touch, reaches out both hands and beckons the other.

“Don’t I even get a ‘welcome home’?”

Cloud rolls his eyes. Sighing even as he pushes himself straight and comes towards him. Reaches back and lets Andrea pull him into his arms. Lovely toned arms falling around his waist as Andrea wraps one around him in turn, holding tight. Cloud always fits so neatly against him. So perfectly in his arms.

With a hum, Andrea leans in, brushing their noses together. Watching his faint reflection in Cloud’s eyes. Stars, the color of them is so surreal. Defies definition. A shade of blue green that nothing seems to quite describe. Andrea’s gotten lost in them for ages in the past. Doesn’t see that changing any time soon.

Andrea pulls him closer, Cloud near flush against him. Because of it, Andrea feels the unexpected press of Cloud’s chest. He’s not wearing his binder. Andrea pulls back, just a touch to see Cloud’s face.

“Good day today?” He asks, tone light. Grinning with quiet delight when the other hums, nods. A lovely, near radiant peace so very clear in his eyes. Sends a rush of emotion through Andrea that nearly makes him shiver. “I’m so glad to hear it, my darling.”

Before he’d left on his trip Cloud had been having some truly awful brushes with his dysphoria. Andrea finds himself impossibly relieved that they appear to have calmed. Cloud tugs at him again a bit, head tilting in a sweet, silent question. One Andrea’s all too happy to answer. Leans in to sink his lips into Cloud’s. Slow, deep and filled with every moment Andrea had laid awake and ached for missing this man.

Naturally that means in the next moment his stomach rumbles, embarrassingly loudly. Cloud pulls away from him, glancing down with an adorably startled look on his face. Then those lovely eyes narrow, a faint hint of accusation in them.

“When’d you eat last?”

“This morning.” Cloud just glowers at him harder and Andrea laughs, raising his hands, “I did, honest. Before our flight.”

Cloud sighs and pulls away from him, “Yeah, and your flight was at fucking five A.M.”

“That’s why I was in here.” Andrea chuckles, biting the edge of his lip and staring completely unashamedly at Cloud’s ass as the other bends to dig through the fridge.

“Tea’s not going to help.” Cloud replies, voice muffled as he leans further into the fridge.

Andrea gasps, all dramatic put upon offence. Though he supposes there’s a reason most who know him swear up and down he’s got tea of various kinds running through him instead of blood. Cloud tosses him something underhand and Andrea dutifully gets to work pulling out slices of sandwich meat for them both.

It doesn’t take them long to whip together a towering stack of sandwiches and a massive bowl of garden salad. They eat in relative quiet, Andrea not having realized how ravenous he was and Cloud’s general quiet nature. But it’s comfortable. Familiar. Wraps warmly around Andrea’s senses like an old, well worn blanket. He basks in it. In being back in their home, surrounded by familiar sights and smells. The comfort of glancing up and finding Cloud there. Right where he belongs.

They both eat their fill- and thus the majority of what’s spread out before them- and clean up together. A simple, thoughtless routine by now. Cloud washing. Andrea drying whatever won’t fit into the dishwasher.

Andrea’s puts away the large bowl they used for their salad. Stretches with a groan and turns. Finds Cloud watching him. Eyes bright and beautiful and full of a _very_ familiar heat. Makes Andrea’s skin threaten to break out in goosebumps.

Oh.

It always startles Andrea, just a little, how quickly Cloud can get his heart positively racing with just a look.

“C’mere.” Cloud says. His voice a siren call and Andrea all too ready and willing to pitch himself over the side of the ship.

Andrea pivots, crosses to where Cloud’s standing- waiting- in only a few steps. Cloud reaches for him in tandem. Fingers in his shirt, tugging his lips into Cloud’s. Andrea goes happily. Smiling into that lovely mouth when less than a minute later he feels Cloud's fingers dragging down to slip under the hem of his shirt.

“You want something beautiful?” Andrea asks, leaning back just enough to speak. To watch Cloud’s lidded eyes flicker up to his. Cloud nods.

“Shirt off’s a good start.”

“I like the sound of that.” Andrea rumbles agreeably. Tips his head, tone light and easy as he asks. “Yours too?”

“You first.” Cloud replies. Sends another very agreeable shiver through Andrea. Chuckles at the very ‘Cloud’ like agreement. Kisses Cloud once more before he lets the other go, letting Cloud tug his shirt up and over his head. Andrea catches it as it drags over his hands and tosses it behind Cloud towards the counter. Nearly sends it into the sink when the wet heat of Cloud’s mouth presses to his pulse. Closes his eyes with a low groan at the faintest prick of teeth.

Cloud picks his way down slowly. Traces Andrea’s collarbone. Might leave a faint mark there given the way he lingers for a moment. The suction and edge of his teeth tight against Andrea’s skin. Sends another lightning bolt of heat racing through the dancer’s body. Trickles down to start slowly filling his cock.

Cloud’s hands haven’t been idle either. Pressing firm to Andrea’s stomach, tracing his abs, clutching absently as his sides. Now Cloud glides them up to Andrea’s pecs, dragging the faint callouses of his thumbs against Andrea’s nipples. Pulls another slow, deep groan from Andrea’s lips. And Cloud toys with him for a damn _age_. Constant, barely there pressure.

Andrea fists his hands against the small of Cloud’s back, pressing as he struggles for a moment to speak. Not too proud to admit there’s an edge of a whine in his voice when he says the other’s name.

“Mmm?” Cloud hums from somewhere just under his jaw. Andrea can feel the brush of his nose against his beard.

“This feels amazing, darling.” And _stars_ does it. He adores Cloud’s hands on him. “But frankly, I’m dying here. Please, may I get my hands on you too?”

“’kay.” Cloud says, just the faintest hint of a coy smile underscoring his words. Andrea arches a brow. Oh the little devil’s been _playing_ with him. Something wondering and wicked curls over Andrea’s face.

Well it takes _two_ to tango.

He moves, catching Cloud’s jaw in one hand and dragging their mouths together again. A wet, heated press of teeth, tongues and skin that has them both groaning and sighing in equal measure. Gets his other up under Cloud’s shirt and follows the valley of his spine. Tracing up and up to the sharp jut of his shoulder blades. Feels Cloud shiver beneath the touch.

Andrea drags a finger down Cloud’s throat slowly. Pressing the tip to his pulse, pleased to find it pounding near as hard as his own. Their lips part with a wet, faint sound. Andrea humming as he sees the light flush dancing just under Cloud’s skin. Painted across his cheeks. Across the bridge of his nose.

Andrea grasps the hem of Cloud’s shirt with both hands. Finally tugs it up and over his head. Mussing up Cloud’s impossible hair as he does. Chuckles as he pitches it away and sees Cloud shake his head to shift the longer spikes from where they fell into his eyes. Then his gaze starts to wander.

“Stars Cloud...” Andrea breathes, a helpless level of fondness swelling bright through his chest. “You’re so damn beautiful.”

Cloud’s eyes roll. But he hovers in place as Andrea traces his body with eyes and gentle hands. Brushes against warm, smooth skin. Traces the tips of his fingers down Cloud’s sternum. Follows the valley between the slight mounds of his breasts. Curls his hands against Cloud’s lean waist. It always sends a shocking thrill through him, when he’s reminded just how small the other feels between his broad hands. He squeezes gently, nuzzling at Cloud’s jaw. Feels the way Cloud’s pressing into him. The subtle rock of his hips. Presses back into it with a firm grind of his own. Both of them moaning from the pressure.

“Want me to go grab your toys?” Andrea purrs, glancing his lips along Cloud’s skin gently. Feels the faint shiver that ripples through him. But to Andrea’s surprise, Cloud shakes his head, arms sliding around his neck.

“Mm mm.”

“No?” Andrea replies quietly. Heat rippling through him amidst a cocktail of wonder and quiet excitement.

“Missed you.” Cloud mumbles by way of explanation. Grip tightening around Andrea as Cloud presses closer. Andrea groans a touch as blunt nails bite briefly into the back of his neck. Nips at Cloud’s jaw before he shifts to look at him.

“I missed you too, Cloud. So very, very much.” He replies, unable to keep the sudden, intense wave of emotion from making his voice tremble, just for a moment. Reaches to cup Cloud’s jaw tenderly between his hands. Just. Breathes, for a moment. Watches those beautiful eyes watching him. Sees that quiet, worried confusion flicker to life in their depths. But Andrea just shakes his head and leans in again. Cloud meets him part way, lips parting gently beneath the lightest press of Andrea’s tongue.

“Tell me what you want sweetheart.” Andrea whispers, heated and almost right against Cloud’s mouth. The blond sighs, arms tightening around him for a moment.

“You.”

“You’ve got me.” Andrea replies, half soothing, half teasing. Cloud prickles. Another brief spark of sweet ache through Andrea when Cloud rolls into him again. Harder than before.

“Andrea.”

“Cloud.” Andrea can’t help the smile that crawls over his face. A little sharp. A little mean as he tries to coax out Cloud’s stubborn voice. Despite the growing fires flickering low in his gut, Andrea is happy to be patient for this. Always.

Cloud knows it too. Andrea sees him mull it over. Soothes the gentle furrow of his brow with his lips. Cloud takes a slow breath, steadying.

“Want you to touch me.”

“Happily my darling. Can I get you out of these?” Andrea asks. Hooking a finger into Cloud’s jeans and tugging. Cloud hums and nods.

“Yeah.”

Andrea pops the button and slides Cloud’s zipper down. A quiet, but intoxicating drag of metal on metal. Grips them to drag them off Cloud’s hips and down to his knees where they crumple to the floor. Cloud shifts to kick them off his feet and away. Andrea catches the curves of his hips in his hands, squeezing gently as he traces the line of Cloud’s boxers.

“Are we having a cock or cunt kind of day?” He asks, watching Cloud’s face closely. Ready to redraw the mental maps he makes of Cloud. Of his state of mind. To switch in and out his vocabulary as easily as he can a costume. Always ready to adapt to the gorgeous soul in his arms.

“Uh.” Cloud pauses, eyes darting a moment. Blush darkening as he swallows. “I-. The s-second one.”

It tickles Andrea just a little too much. That Cloud’s still shy about saying it aloud. Doesn’t mind hearing it though, if he’s in the proper head space. Andrea’s teased some very sweet (or perhaps not) words from his lips using it in the past.

“Fingers alright?”

“Yeah.”

Andrea sinks to his knees slowly, trailing his lips down the line of Cloud’s body. Mouthing at the waistband of his boxers. Arousal spikes through him, sudden and sharp when he realizes he can smell the faint musk of Cloud through them. He slides his fingers along the elastic, glancing up at Cloud. The blond nods at him. Steady if flushed. With a smile Andrea drags Cloud’s underwear down in a fluid slide, coaxing him to step out of them and tossing them aside before he looks at Cloud again.

The embers that have been burning low in his gut flare into genuine flames as he sees the shimmering slick. Bright against Cloud’s skin.

“Oh...” He breathes, sliding his hands back up along Cloud’s thighs slowly. Presses his thumbs to the sides of Cloud’s mound and gently parts it. Humming when he feels Cloud give the faintest jerk of his hips. “Oh sweetheart. So pent up. Didn’t you take care of my darling while I was away?”

“S-shut up.” Cloud mutters, pulling at Andrea. Andrea lets himself get pulled back to his feet, but as he goes he runs a finger through the damp heat of Cloud’s cunt. Grinning as the boy gasps. Stares into those gorgeous eyes as he brings it up to his lips. Making a faintly obscene noise as he licks his finger clean. Cloud gapes at him as Andrea pulls his finger from his lips with a wet pop and a little flourish.

“ _Mmm_...absolutely exquisite.” Andrea says chuckling a touch dark in his chest when he catches Cloud watching his hand and mouth intently.

“Seriously?” Cloud says, a touch to breathy to be a complaint. Andrea grins at him. Traces that same finger along his lower lip slowly. Watches Cloud track it intently and try so hard to look like he’s not.

“Absolutely. Would you like a taste?” Andrea asks, ensuing laughter muffled near immediately when Cloud pulls him back in and kisses him. Deep and hard. Andrea’s voice falls into a groan. One hand sliding around Cloud’s back, dipping down to squeezes the curve of his ass. Cloud huffs, their lips parting with a wet smack as Andrea squeezes again. His other hand is trapped between them, but Andrea curls it against the curve of Cloud’s neck. Holding him tenderly and brushing along his fluttering pulse with a slow drag of his thumb.

“ _Ngh_ \- you too. Wanna feel you.” Cloud breathes, slender, gorgeous hands falling between them to pluck at the button of Andrea’s pants. Andrea groans in agreement. The sound rolls into a sigh as the pressure against his burgeoning erection eases. They work together to get them down Andrea’s legs and he kicks them away in a messy heap. Leaning in to catch Cloud’s lips with his with a fervent energy. Nipping at the faint smile curling that wicked mouth. Especially when Cloud presses a hand to the front of his underwear. Fingers curling against him through the fabric. Just the faintest strokes that threaten to drive Andrea up a damn wall.

Andrea catches Cloud’s lean waist between his hands again, pressing the other back until his hits the counter. Hums as Cloud’s lips fall from his with a faint gasp as Andrea presses a thigh between his.

“ _Nn_! Andrea...”

Andrea bites at his lower lip. A faint groan echoing in his chest. Fuck, he loves the sound of his name on Cloud’s lips. Sends a wave of bright fire through his veins. In tandem with the feeling of Cloud’s cunt against his leg. Urges him to press harder against him, making Cloud’s legs spread further around his. Cloud’s hands fall away, shifting to catch and brace himself on the edge. The cupboard door thuds slightly as Andrea grinds his knee in a slow circle.

Cloud’s eyes flutter, head falling back as he sighs. Twitching into the pressure. The line of his pale throat calls to something in Andrea’s soul. Draws him in like a magnet to attach his lips to that sensitive place, where it meets the curve of Cloud’s jaw. Hears Cloud breathe his name and it just stokes the flames higher. He sucks, nips and licks at Cloud’s skin.

“Fuck, Cloud.” He growls. Feels another trickle of slick against his thigh and presses it up harder against the next subtle rock of Cloud’s hips. Cloud gasps again, louder this time.

“W-wait!”

Andrea's eyes snap open and he stops. Eases the pressure of his leg between Cloud’s and shifts back to look at Cloud’s face again. Doesn’t pull away entirely though because Cloud hadn’t asked and doing so before he does really fucks with Cloud’s head. Drags so many of his insecurities to the forefront.

“Alright?” Andrea asks, a tiny spark of concern flickering in his chest. Cloud’s been having a good day so far, but Andrea knows how quickly his inner demons can rear their heads. The ones that bite and claw at his soul. Make him feel like a stranger in his own skin.

Cloud’s still breathing a little hard, but his eyes seem clear still. Not hazy under the weight of his sometimes stormy thoughts. He nods a moment later and looks at Andrea. “I-. Fine, but. You’re the one who’s been busy. So I should-”

Andrea sighs, expression twisting with a painful kind of fondness. Oh this silly boy. Talking like Cloud’s not the one with so many part time jobs and side gigs Andrea’s lost track of them all. Works so hard to help support himself and his ragtag family. He reaches up, stroking his knuckles delicately along Cloud’s cheek.

“You want to do something for me?” Cloud nods, expression so serious it makes Andrea smile. Always so determined to do whatever he can. “Then here’s what I'd like.”

Andrea gently eases Cloud’s fingers from their grip on the counter top. Pulls them up to kiss them and the faint red lines the sharp edge has dug into them. Waits until Cloud’s more relaxed before he lets them go. Cloud lets them drop to his shoulders. Then absently slides them along Andrea’s skin. Down to curl against his upper arms. Andrea leans in a little closer, watching Cloud as he speaks.

“I want you to cum. Just like this. I want to feel this gorgeous cunt of yours leaking all over my thigh. Want to see you get yourself off and watch your beautiful face the whole time.”

It’s immediately evident that Cloud was _not_ prepared for that. His jaw drops, eyes widening in a flare of startled heat. Andrea hears and sees the breath catch high and sharp in his chest. The color on his face darkens dramatically. It’s only for a moment or two before Cloud drags himself back in hand, that stubborn furrow marking his brow again. Mouth twisting into a slight scowl. He wants to argue. Andrea can already see it forming like a storm cloud behind his bright eyes. Sparking with prickly, snappy lighting bolts of protest.

Andrea doesn’t let it do more than sit on the horizon of Cloud’s thoughts.

“Do you think you can do that, Cloud?” Andrea tips his head. Leaning in so there’s barely an inch of space between their lips. Cloud’s expression flickers. Shifts. Something curious and surprised softening the storm. Andrea lets his voice drop. A deep, baritone rumble that he knows Cloud _loves_ — “Will you be a good boy for me?”

Cloud’s eyes go wide, expression trembling and falling slack as a heated, whine breaks from him. His hands seize tight on Andrea’s biceps. Digging in sharp as Andrea grinds his thigh tight against his cunt. The dancer groans himself as he feels Cloud leak against his skin again. A sudden, desperate jerk of his hips as Cloud moans. The sound twisting into something sharper when Andrea drags his hands along his toned frame. Gets them around the soft mounds of Cloud’s chest. Squeezes firmly.

Cloud’s wide eyes flutter. Biting at his lower lip, spine arching to press his tits into Andrea’s hands. Andrea hums, heat flooding through him. Shifts to cup them delicately in his palms. Toying with rosy, peaked nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

“A-andrea—”

“Will you?” Andrea repeats. Keeping his voice that low even pitch. Cloud whines a little then nods, the motion a touch frantic. Andrea smiles, slow as warmed honey. “Then eyes on me.”

He pinches Cloud’s nipples, sharp and sudden. Gives a little tug and Cloud’s eyes snap to him. Mouth falling agape as he cries out. So fucking gorgeous. Andrea can’t help himself. Leans further over Cloud. Crowds up against him and slides his tongue deep into Cloud’s open mouth. Cloud starts, moaning into Andrea’s mouth as he grasps at him. Fingers scrabbling against heated skin before Cloud catches one hand around the back of Andrea’s neck and holds on tight. Keeping Andrea close even as the dancer pulls back to let them both gasp for breath.

Cloud’s focus wavers, but he’s trying so hard to do as Andrea asked. It touches something way down deep in Andrea’s soul. Something no one else ever had before he met Cloud. Sings to a part of him that Andrea hadn’t known was there until Cloud all but stumbled into his life nearly four years ago now.

It’s honestly hard to imagine his life without this wondrous, frustrating, beautiful soul now. Cloud’s been wound through so many little threads of Andrea’s life. So many tiny pieces and parts. Sometimes it’s tricky to work out where one of them ends and the other begins. Funny to think of, given how contrasting they sit on so many scales.

But if he’s completely honest with himself, Andrea can’t say he's ever questioned it too much. Cloud just. Fits. Fits into his life, his mind, his heart. Fits so damn perfectly that it’s always something of an ache to be away from him for long.

Always makes moments like this, when the two of them are twined together again, the real moments when Andrea can admit that he’s finally home. For real. And it’s not the sex, or even really the physical closeness that does it.

It’s the look in Cloud’s eyes. That soft, yet intense light that shimmers in them. Could almost trick Andrea into thinking they’re glowing. Like pieces of the night sky above Cloud’s faraway home town. Wraps around Andrea’s heart and squeezes. Warm and soft and overwhelming.

“So fucking good for me, aren’t you my Cloud?” Andrea murmurs and means it for so much more than this moment. Cloud shudders, lips swollen and trembling, eyes bright and almost wet as he stares at Andrea. A soft, plaintive noise under his breath as the blond tugs at him. Pulls him in and close to catch Andrea’s lips with a surprising tenderness.

Andrea kisses him back. Deep. Then deeper. The tenderness bleeding out with every breath. Every heartbeat. Desire rising and rising. Higher and higher threatening to consume them both in it’s fiery grasp. Stars, Cloud’s so wet against him. Hot and spreading it over Andrea’s skin with every roll of his hips or press of Andrea’s leg. But Andre needs him closer. Somehow. Someway.

So Andrea slides his hands down. Cups that tight, lovely ass and practically drags Cloud up his leg. The slide makes Cloud cry out, breathy and needy. Beautiful as the daze in his eyes. Cloud’s free hand falls back to the counter top. Using it as a brace as his other tightens around Andrea’s neck. Keeping them pressed close together.

Cloud doesn’t have proper leverage to move anymore. Angled back and practically on his toes from the way he’s braced against Andrea’s leg. Struggling just to cling to the dancer. So Andrea uses his grip on him. Squeezes firm and rolls Cloud’s hips.

Cloud moans at the sensation, his thighs squeezing around Andrea’s. Panting as his head rolls. Eyes closing tight. Andrea waits a while, but Cloud seems lost to sensation. Gasping sweet, distant little noises. Andrea hums and gently pinches the skin of Cloud’s hip. Makes Cloud start and look at him. Andrea meets him with an even smile.

“Eyes on me, precious. There’s a good boy now.”

Cloud whines at him again and there’s something frustrated to the sound. His fist thumps against Andrea’s shoulder, but Andrea can tell at a glance it’s not something _he’s_ done. That Cloud hadn’t meant anything by it. Probably didn’t even realize he’d done it. And Andrea can see Cloud struggling with one of his internal battles.

“Cloud?”

“’s not. Enough. I-I can’t—” Andrea slows, eases off, but doesn’t pull back. Catches Cloud’s jaw in his hand and brushes his fingers along his cheek. Cloud leans into the touch, something a bit wild in his eyes as he stares at Andrea.

“What do you need, sweetheart? I’ll give it to you. Just tell me.”

“Ngh-! F-fingers.” Cloud turns his head, breaking eye contact entirely. He leans to press his lips to the pulse thundering in Andrea’s wrist. Words a plea against him. “In me. P-please. Please Andi—!”

The storm of heat building in Andrea’s gut roars. Torn open by the sudden, desperate need so evident in Cloud’s face. In his eyes and trembling voice.

Andrea pulls back. Let’s Cloud settle properly on the floor again even though he gasps from the loss of pressure. Andrea presses their heads together as he drags a hand down Cloud’s body. A broken noise tearing from his own chest when he reaches Cloud’s sex.

Cloud’s _soaked_. Slick trickling down his inner thighs and matting the blond curls nestled around it. Andrea shudders, cock jumping sharp against the confines of his underwear as he slides his finger through the mess. Brushes the tips against Cloud’s entrance. Feels him clench on nothing.

“One or two?” Andrea asks, feeling faintly breathless. His voice roughening to a growl as Cloud rocks against him, needy. “Cloud.”

“T-two. Need to- _A-ah!_. Need to feel it.”

Andrea groans, catches Cloud’s lips tightly as he presses in with his index and middle finger. Twisting them up into that glorious heat. Cloud damn near sobs against him. Lips parting beneath Andrea’s as he lets the dancer plunder his mouth. Using it to distract himself from the stinging burn Andrea knows Cloud loves so much.

“Fuck.” Andrea tears his mouth away, leaving them both gasping hard. Presses his forehead tight to Cloud and stares into surreal eyes. “Fuck sweetheart. _Listen_ to you.”

Andrea means it two fold. Both for the desperate, half choked noises that escape Cloud’s throat. As well as the wet, faintly obscene sounds of Cloud’s cunt as he loosens enough around him that Andrea can start to thrust his fingers. Fuck, he’s an absolute mess and all Andrea wants is _more_.

“Is it good? Is this what you needed?”

“Y-yes. Yes, yes— oh _fuck_!” Cloud jerks, walls clamping against Andrea’s fingers as he shudders. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop- Andrea—!”

“I won’t. I won’t.” Andrea says, soothing the growing desperation in Cloud’s voice. Hushing him even as he curls his fingers tight into the rough patch along Cloud’s inner walls. Presses hard and beckons with them. Like he’s calling to Cloud’s release. Cloud shouts, body seizing tight against Andrea’s. Andrea’s free arm curls tight around his lower back. Keeps Cloud pressed snug against him as the other trembles. He can’t help the way his hips roll into the heat and pressure of Cloud’s body. Need coursing like liquid fire through his veins.

Cloud claws at him, Andrea wincing and groaning at the sting. One of Cloud’s arms locks tight around his neck again and Andrea starts. Then he feels Cloud shove his other hand between them. Slides it down, nails dragging against Andrea’s skin. Dips into Andrea’s underwear and curls his hand tight around Andrea’s throbbing shaft.

The dancer nearly shouts at the sudden pressure. The sudden relief. Can’t help the way his hips jerk, fucking into the grip of Cloud’s hand tightly for a moment. Presses his fingers perhaps a bit too rough inside Cloud. Catches the startled gasp Cloud makes and tastes it on his tongue as he kisses the other thoroughly. Messily.

They writhe together. Desperation feeding both of them. Need, heat and desire boiling over. Condensing on their skin as sweat and slick and precum. Andrea feels a little like he’s losing his head. Going without such touch for so long, only to be thrown in the metaphorical deep end. Can feel his end creeping up on him. Building fast enough to have him shaking.

“N-no.” Andrea manages to grit out and Cloud’s hand freezes. Too blue eyes flickering to his, wide and uncertain. Andrea can see he’s startled him. It’s rare for him to be the one to call something off. The dancer leans in, brushes his lips softly against Cloud’s. Shakes his head faintly. The tension in Cloud eases and he kisses him back. “No. Touch yourself.”

Cloud frowns at him.

“Andrea—” But the dancer shakes his head. Kissing Cloud’s cheeks, forehead, chin and nose. Soothing and trying to distract himself.

“Later. Later, I promise. Please Cloud, I need this.”

And he does. Stars above does Andrea need to see Cloud hit that peak. More than air. More than anything- especially his own release. Cloud stares at him, something flickering through his eyes. A faint twist to his brow. Then he softens, that beautiful gentle light at the back of his gaze despite the heat between them. Plucks at Andrea’s heartstrings in a sweetly aching symphony.

“Okay.”

Cloud’s grip around his cock slips away and Andrea groans. Partly in relief and partly in need. Body begging for touch, for pressure, for something – _anything_. But it’s not what Andrea wants. Not right now.

It’s Cloud’s turn to hush him. Sweet as the mouth that presses to his again. So easy to distract himself by letting Cloud’s cautious tongue press between his lips. Both of them moaning against each other at the taste, the heat. Cloud only pulls back with a gasp when Andrea hears that beautiful, familiar rhythmic sound as Cloud starts working his clit.

“Fuck yes.” Andrea breathes, watching the bliss bleed back over Cloud’s face. Mouth falling open and brow pinching with a kind of distant concentration. Andrea grasps the back of his neck. Holding him close so he can watch those gorgeous eyes. “Fuck, yes Cloud. I love seeing you like this.”

Cloud huffs a little and whines at him after a moment. The walls of his cunt clench tight around Andrea’s fingers and the dancer realizes he’s stopped moving them. Distracted from earlier and now too mesmerized by Cloud. Makes himself focus on helping push Cloud over the edge. Makes up for it by near doubly the pressure and speed. Cloud yelps. Arches hard into him, and Andrea can hear his fingers speed up in turn.

“Yes that’s it. Fuck you’re so good. You’re fucking perfect—”

Cloud shudders, full bodied and gorgeous. But his head drops, shoulder tense. Breaking the fiery connection burning between them. Overwhelmed most likely, though whether that’s from his rising climax or from Andrea’s words is anyone’s guess. All Andrea knows is he’s not going to let it stand. Not this time. With a low growl, he shifts his hand up. Curls his fingers tight through Cloud’s thick, silky hair and _pulls_. Cloud rears back with a cry, eyes startled and wide as they lock onto Andrea’s.

“You are.” He repeats. Serious and full of every ounce of conviction that lies within his soul. But Andrea gentles his touch and soothes the sting tenderly. Cloud shivers again, but it’s different this time. Somehow both more intense and yet lesser. Something like sunlight trapped beneath his skin. A humming energy that echos inside Andrea. Makes him soften even more as he shifts to cup Cloud’s face in his hand. “And if I must, I will tell you that every day I’m blessed to be with you.”

“A-andrea...I—”

But Andrea won’t hear his protests and half hearted objections. Not today. Not here. Not in this moment. He won’t stand for it. He stares into those unreal eyes and speaks, straight from his thundering, aching soul.

“I love you, Cloud. With all my heart.”

Cloud gasps, the sound bordering on a sob as his body seizes. Trembling sharp and tense against Andrea. Orgasm breaking over him in a sudden rush. Eyes wet and wide and so, so damn bright. The look in them something Andrea knows too well. Hurts and soothes Andrea in equal measure. That a part of Cloud always seems shocked by it- no matter how many times Andrea’s said those words. No matter how many different ways.

Andrea gentles, all of him shifting down into something softer. Even as he presses Cloud a little further. Drags out his beautiful end a bit longer. Until Cloud’s twitching, whimpering. Actual tears threatening the edges of his eyes. Eases his fingers loose delicately. Andrea leans in, lips brushing against Cloud’s as he murmurs.

“Stars I love you so much, my perfect boy.”

Cloud sags, knees giving out and Andrea shifts to press him back. Catching him between his body and the counter. Grabs the shirt he left there to hastily wipe his hand clean before he slides his arm around Cloud’s back. Pulls him up against him again so the sharp counter top isn’t digging into his back. Cloud pants against his shoulder. Face tucked safe into the curve of Andrea’s neck. Andrea nuzzles gently at him through his wild mess of hair. Murmuring soothing little nothings as Cloud’s trembling slowly lessens.

“Andrea...”

Andrea's heart seizes. Heat washing through him in a powerful tidal wave of force at the sheer amount of emotion Cloud packs into just the sound of his name. He bends and scoops Cloud up into his arms, bridal style. Cloud grumbles at him, but doesn’t struggle. Weight sinking against Andrea’s chest as he winds shaky arms around the dancer’s neck.

Andrea carries him out of the kitchen and down into the bedroom. Clutching him close and only getting sidetracked a few times when either he bends to kiss him, or feels the brush of Cloud’s lips against his neck.

The bed’s still mussed from Cloud sleeping in it. Andrea’s heart cracks just a little when he realizes Cloud had been tucked up on his side. But that surprise drifts away in a wash of heat when he spots their toy chest out of place. Only half tucked into its place under the bed.

Pieces slowly fall into place in Andrea’s mind. Clicking together to form a hazy image of the night before at least. But he tucks his curiosity away and gently lays Cloud down on the bed after pulling away the heavier blanket. Too warm for that right now. Cloud sinks into the soft sheets with a sigh. He’s stopped trembling now, but he’s still clearly wrung through. Andrea settles in beside Cloud carefully. Smiling softly as he drags his gaze across Cloud’s beautiful naked frame.

The late afternoon sunshine glints off of something tucked under the edge of Cloud’s pillow. Curious Andrea reaches over and unearths a _very_ familiar toy.

“Ahh.” Andrea hums low in his chest as he sweeps his thumb along the soft pale blue surface. “Is this why you didn’t want me looking for your toys earlier?”

He turns to look at Cloud. The other’s watching him, a flush to his cheeks as he stubbornly meets Andrea’s gaze. The dancer grins.

“When’d you pull this out?”

“Last night.” Cloud mumbles after a moment. Andrea’s smile widens, eyes going lidded. He has a _very_ thorough stockpile of mental images of Cloud pleasuring himself. Makes it almost too easy to picture it. Makes his still aching length throb.

“And yet you still had all that to give? Didn’t he take good care of you?”

Cloud rolls his eyes, always annoyed at Andrea’s habit of giving pronouns to their various toys. But he’s long since given up trying to dissuade him. They’re stubbornness is one of the places they line up perfectly. But in this case, Andrea’s has won out over the years. “’s alright. Not you though.”

“So glad I can’t be so easily replaced.” Andrea says with mock solemnity. “But only alright, hmm? I’ll have to give Sparkles a stern talking to later.”

“Shut up you dork.” Cloud groans, because if there’s one thing he hates worse than the pronouns it’s the _names_. But Andrea feels it’s only right to give them, especially to such a reliable companion. Sparkles has been with them the longest after all. Plucked from Cloud’s own extremely modest collection not long after they started seeing each other. To say Andrea’d been shocked to find the quiet boy had a _sparkly_ dildo would be an understatement. But Cloud explained it was a ‘gag gift’ from a friend. Then Andrea managed- after literal _weeks_ of Cloud barely being able to look at him- to talk Cloud into showing him how he used it and...

Well.

Since then, dear Sparkles has always had a place of honour in Andrea’s heart.

Cloud’s not the only one in this relationship who can be a bit of a brat at times though. So Andrea gently pets the silicone cock lovingly, kissing the head. “There there, don’t listen to him. He’s just being embarrassed. We know how he gets, don’t we dear boy?”

Cloud snatches the toy from his hand and flings it away. Andrea makes an affronted noise on Sparkles behalf.

“Hey- _mmph_!”

Andrea’s well justified complaint is muffled when Cloud catches the back of his neck and tugs him down. Slanting their mouths together hard. As far as distractions go, Andrea can admit it’s a pretty good one. The angle of his neck is a little uncomfortable though, so he shifts, moving to kneel over Cloud instead.

His cock pulses sharp between his legs as Cloud nips at the end of his tongue. Doesn’t even think about it as one of his hands drifts down, hooking his waistband down to free his cock. Curls a tight fist around himself. Cloud’s hands suddenly push at his chest and they part with a gasp.

“Fuck you.” Cloud whines at him shifting against the sheets. An adorable, frustrated furrow between his eyes. Andrea hums, arching a brow. “Promised you’d let me—”

Andrea can’t help the giggle that bubbles from his lips when he realizes what Cloud means. Reaches his other hand to stroke Cloud’s cheek gently. Chuckling again when Cloud pulls away, sulking.

“You can.” He soothes, sitting back a little. “There’s nothing I want more than your hands on me beautiful.” Cloud huffs, reaching for him with heavy eyes. But Andrea catches his hand and laces their fingers together. Squeezing gently. “But relax for a while first. Catch your breath.”

Cloud looks torn between stubborn frustration and flickering arousal. Especially when Andrea leans to pluck their lube from the bedside table. Coats his hand and fingers. Bites his lip as he teases himself. Sliding a single finger along his length and groaning in the back of his throat at the teasing touch. Watching Cloud’s face as the other’s eyes dart down to watch him. Andrea doesn’t try to hide the noises and twitching jerk of his hips as he plays with himself. Slow and teasing to the point of being nearly painful.

But even so the last of Cloud stubbornly miffed little frown refuses to fade, though he’s kept his hands to himself. Andrea can see them twisting through the sheets though. Tugging at the wrinkled cotton. Andrea sighs quietly and stops touching himself a moment. Sliding his clean hand up to stroke the curve of one of Cloud’s tits delicately.

“Come on sweetheart. You know I like putting on a show. Especially for you.” Cloud snorts a little at him, hands lifting to rest on Andrea’s hips. The dancer hums, tilting his head. “What?”

“You’ve had a hard on for like an hour now, idiot.” Cloud says and Andrea’s certain he’s never been so lovingly insulted in all his life. Chuckles at himself because _hell_ , his troupe is absolutely justified in their relentless teasing whenever Cloud’s brought into the picture. Something warm flickers in his chest at the look in Cloud’s eyes as he glances up at him. Voice gentle as he rubs his hands along Andrea’s thighs. “You don’t need to drag it out.”

Andrea curls a little further over Cloud. Humming as those lovely hands drift away.

“Maybe I want to?” He murmurs. Voice a low heated rumble as he watches Cloud’s face.

“Bullshit.” Cloud replies. That firm, no nonsense tone making Andrea smile. He chuckles, goes to reply and gasps sharply. Hips stuttering as a sudden tight, slick heat curls around his erection. Huffs and stares at Cloud as the other starts to stroke him. Slow and firm and fucking _perfect_ —

A wicked little grin that curls Cloud’s lips for a moment. Churns something deep in Andrea’s gut. He hadn’t even noticed Cloud reaching for the lube. How—

 _It’s Cloud_. His brain helpfully chimes in. Well, as much of it that isn’t being utterly _destroyed_ by Cloud’s hand. Andrea has to concede to that. Cloud’s always, _always_ finding new ways to surprise him after all.

“C’mon. Your turn.” Cloud says, furrow lifting now he’s gotten what he wants. Honestly Andrea can admit to being more than a little flattered by that. Somewhere in his head. Past the swiftly building magma of need coiling through him.

Cloud’s a quick study. And after four years of this, he’s got every single one of Andrea’s numbers. Knows how to push every one of them with such precision it’s frankly ridiculous.

“Cloud...” Andrea pants, shuddering. Unable to stop the way he fucks into Cloud’s grip. Voice twisting into something sharp when Cloud’s thumb presses beneath the head of his cock. Tight against the prominent, throbbing vein. “Oh Cloud- fuck!”

“I got you.” Cloud says, low and calm. Nearly brings a tear to Andrea’s eye at how damn _true_ it is. Probably so much more so than Cloud realizes. “I got you, c’mon.”

Cloud starts working him faster. Sacrificing pressure for speed but _hell_ if it’s not exactly what Andrea needs right then. Cloud knows it too. Andrea _knows_ he does. Always paying attention. Always watching. Always-

Andrea shudders, bending over Cloud, bracing a forearm in the pillow over his head. Probably crushing some of Cloud’s ridiculous hair in the process but he can’t think straight. Can’t think beyond Cloud. His eyes, his face, his perfect, wonderful, _incredible_ hands on him.

“You do. Oh stars, you do. All of me, my darling.” Andrea gasps, babbling as he chases after that bright, blinding light hovering just over the horizon. But it’s coming close, rushing towards him. Can feel it. Building and building. Rising like a relentless tide.

Cloud’s free hand shifts to curl against the back of Andrea’s neck. Rubbing at the knot of tension there. The firm, heated press giving Andrea something to ground himself to as everything else falls away. Blurs together. The only thing Andrea can bring himself to focus on is the color of Cloud’s eyes. Hips rocking, quicker and quicker. Thrusting into the firm, steady grip of Cloud’s hand around him.

“Oh love. Oh my love- you’re so good to me. Fuck. Cloud I- _fuck—!”_

Andrea snatches Cloud’s free hand. Drags it to his chest over his frantically beating heart. Gripping tight as his orgasm breaks over him with a long, rough, rolling moan. Stomach and abdomen seizing, sharp and tight at every pulse. Shot after shot painting Cloud’s stomach. Cloud’s strokes slow, but don’t stop. Carefully milking Andrea for all he’s worth until the dancer shivers. The edge of a plea to the low groan that trips out of him.

Cloud lets him go and Andrea bends. Head falling to rest against Cloud’s chest. Forehead pressed to sharp collar bones as he pants. Cloud shifts a little, then a minute later his hands come up, running along Andrea’s back. Slow and soothing. Andrea just lets himself soak up the gentle warmth of Cloud against him. Basks in it silently for a few minutes. As he manages to get both his breath and heart beat under control.

“Feel better?” Cloud’s voice is a quiet rumble beneath him. Soft as his name sake as it brushes against Andrea’s senses. The dancer feels a tired smile crawl across his face. Lifts so he can stare into those gorgeous eyes again.

“Yes. Thank you, my darling.” Andrea sighs in bone deep relief. Reaching a hand to cup Cloud’s cheek. Stroking the faintly flushed skin gently. Cloud nods against his palm, bright eyes lidded and pleased. As well he should be, of course.

Andrea settles against Cloud a little more. Kisses him gently. Thoroughly. Savours the damp heat of Cloud’s mouth. But after a few moments Cloud squirms a bit, hands on Andrea’s shoulders, pressing gently. Andrea sits up, shifting so their chests are no longer pressed together. There’s a familiar, flickering discomfort in Cloud’s eyes and Andrea smiles, brushing the hair from his eyes.

“Would you like me to grab you a shirt?”

Cloud brow twists a little, just a moment of self deprecation before it fades. Softens into gratitude. “Please.”

“Of course.” Andrea replies and climbs off the bed. Stops to toss Cloud one of his usual baggy shirts as asked before he slips out to the bathroom. Grabbing them each a warm, wet washcloth to freshen up with. Cloud takes one with a murmured “Thank you”, scrubbing his stomach.

Once they’re both clean- or at least as much as they can be without dragging themselves into the bathroom- Andrea grabs them each a fresh pair of underwear and crawls into bed alongside Cloud. Shifts them both and tugs them until he can loop his arms around Cloud’s waist. Burying his face against his stomach as he tangles their legs gently. He likes to listen to Cloud’s heartbeat and when Cloud’s feeling uncomfortable about his breasts, this is the next best option. At least when Andrea wants to face the other. Andrea smiles as Cloud huffs a little at him but indulges his clinging. Lean, strong fingers fall to scratch lightly along Andrea’s scalp, running over short cropped hair.

“Jet lag?” Cloud murmurs. Not quite a question but Andrea chuckles anyway and nods absently.

“And a really, _really_ good orgasm. Wake me up in an hour?

“Okay.” Cloud agrees softly. The soothing, gentle sensation of his hands following Andrea down into a soft, sweet haze of blissful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Ahh_. _Ngh!_ Oh, there. Right there. Yes—!”

“Shit you’re tight.” Cloud says, voice casual as he digs relentlessly into Andrea’s back. “Should’ve told me about this yesterday. “

“Got a little- a- _ah_ – distracted if you recall.”

Cloud huffs at him, but leans a little more weight behind the press of his elbow into the damn stubborn knot. Mutters something under his breath, but Andrea’s too distracted by the painful pressure as Cloud digs into all the worst- and therefore best- places.

The faint heady scent of their massage oil fills the room. A gentle lavender that fills Andrea’s lungs with nearly every breath. Soothes something quiet in him even beneath Cloud’s rather harsh ministrations.

It’s late afternoon the day after he got home. They’d largely spent the day lounging together. Reading, watching old, silly movies, eating and the like. It’s been a wonderful day, but Andrea’s aches and pains from travel and work had reared their head as the sun started to sink towards the horizon again. Cloud, in typical unimpressed-with-Andrea’s-shit fashion, had practically dragged him into the bedroom, stripped him down and gotten to work.

Andrea groans, low and long in relief as the knot finally eases.

“Mm. Thank you darling.”

“Sure.” Cloud says, hands shifting to rub slow, much more soothing circles all across the expanse of Andrea’s back. Still straddling the back of Andrea’s thighs as he leans over to press his lips to his neck. Andrea hums, freeing an arm from beneath his head. Reaches back to run it through Cloud’s messy hair.

He feels Cloud pressing against his ass. A slow, grinding pressure that Andrea happily pushes back into. Doesn’t surprise him, of course, that Cloud’s gotten turned on from touching him so much. Cloud’s always had a thing for skin to skin. Makes Andrea ache a little, but he’s all too happy to indulge. His own cock gently engorged where it’s trapped against the bed. Not hard yet, but certainly on the way there. Andrea glances over his shoulder at the other man. Grins when he sees that particular light in beautiful blue eyes. He rolls back into the next press of Cloud’s hips. Cloud’s grip on his tightens in response.

“Want to get your cock out for me lovely?”

“Yeah.” Cloud says, voice low and even. Thumbs pressing to the dimples on the small of Andrea’s back. Brushing across warm, oil slicked skin gently. Andrea hums, a shiver threatening his spine.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“You care which one?”

“Surprise me.” Andrea replies with a smile. Humming when Cloud kisses his neck again and slips away. Of course it’s Cloud, so he doesn’t head for their chest right away. Instead, he grabs one of the towel’s he brought with them and cleans up the worst of the oil from Andrea’s skin. Tosses an extra to Andrea so he can finish up.

Andrea’d meant it, wanting to be surprised, so he keeps his gaze to himself as he cleans up. Embers flickering low in his gut, sparking when he hears the rustle and click of fabric and their chest. Hears Cloud moving around. Finally Andrea tosses the soiled towel towards the door and settles back down on his front. Smiling a little when he hears Cloud’s footsteps.

“Can I peek now?” He asks, a little coy, grinning when a bottle of lube lands beside him.

“Sure.”

“Oh, you really _are_ spoiling me today.” Andrea says with a grin. Wetting his lips and eyeing the thick, vein-y silicone cock Cloud’s attached to the harness around his hips. It’s very possibly his favourite among their growing collection. The fact it happens to be _purple_ \- his favorite color on the blond- might have just a little influence on that.

That and the size.

Cloud climbs back over his legs and the weight of the cock settling against the back of his thighs has Andrea clenching on nothing for a moment. Anticipation building bright and burning at the base of his spine. And Cloud hasn’t even done anything yet. Just rests those lovely hands on his ass, kneading firmly. Andrea hums, grabbing the bottle of lube and going to open it. But Cloud stops him. Pulls it from his grip. Confused, Andrea twists to look at him. But again he’s stopped. Cloud's hand presses firm between Andrea’s shoulder blades. Andrea blinks, but lets himself be pressed back down.

“Lemme do this.” Cloud says and Andrea’s heart quivers. Soft with the warmth rushing through him.

Oh. Cloud wants to take care of him.

It’s not unusual, necessarily. Cloud takes care of him in dozens of ways, big and small. But it’s rarer here. In moments like these. Though usually that’s Andrea’s insistence- borderline need- to have his hands on Cloud in equal measure. But right now he finds himself rather content to submit himself beneath Cloud’s ministrations.

“As you like.” Andrea concedes and shifts to make himself a little more comfortable. Tugs one of the pillows closer and nestles it comfortably under his head. Cloud makes a small, quietly pleased noise behind him and Andrea smiles to himself. Can’t help canting slightly back into the next brush of Cloud’s fingers as they part his cheeks. The lube _snicks_ open and Cloud drizzles a generous dollop of it down onto Andrea. The slightly cool sensation makes Andrea shiver a touch, especially after all the warmth of Cloud and his massage. But the touch of Cloud’s hands follows close behind it so he can’t exactly complain.

Cloud drags his fingers through the small pool that’s already starting to leak down Andrea’s ass. Thoroughly coating his skin, massaging his muscles and rubbing at his balls and taint. The dancer sighs, sinking a little more into the pillow. Hums low in his chest when he finally feels Cloud’s fingers press against his entrance.

“Breathe.” Cloud murmurs, more habit than anything Andrea thinks. Given how he’s still feeling so relaxed from earlier. His aches and tension faded. Now it’s just anticipation. Still, Andrea smiles at the other’s thoughtfulness and takes in a slow deep breath. Lets it out just as carefully and nods his head a little, knowing Cloud’s watching.

The breach of Cloud’s finger teases another sigh from Andrea’s lips. A half smile at the sensation. Cloud doesn’t have small hands necessarily, but they are slender. Means it’s barely a stretch at all when Cloud only uses one. Andrea can- and has- take two of them at once from the start. But the fact Cloud’s being so careful right now both soothes and makes Andrea’s insides quiver. Feels like Cloud’s working up to something.

So he leaves himself quite happily in Cloud’s hands. Humming under his breath as Cloud starts to pump his finger in and out of him, slowly, but quickly gaining speed from the sheer amount of lube and how relaxed Andrea is. The dancer doesn’t even have to ask for the second. Cloud pressing it into him on his own after a few moments. Andrea groans softly. There’s a bit of the stretch he’s been craving. Especially as Cloud starts to spread them out, twisting and tugging at Andrea’s rim. The dancer murmurs quiet praises to goad Cloud into pressing a little harder or faster. And also because it just feels really damn good and Cloud deserves to know that.

Cloud’s always so thorough when they do this. Especially if he’s using one of the thicker toys. It’s damn near enough to drive Andrea insane most times. And if he weren’t so relaxed after that massage earlier, Andrea’s certain he’d feel that way now, Cloud taking his sweet time working him open with two fingers. Only teasing glances against the bump of his prostate before he _finally_ adds a third.

And more lube of course. Thorough like Andrea’d said.

The anticipation in him rises.

Andrea starts fucking himself back on those lovely fingers just a little. Sighing and gasping in the quiet. Only the slick sound of Cloud working him open and his own voice to be heard. But he can feel Cloud watching him. Moans when the blond hooks his fingers into Andrea’s prostate firmly and rubs at it. Sends a shot of pure heat to his steadily rising cock.

Andrea can _feel_ lube running down his ass, around his balls and leaving a faint, but growing wet patch on the bed beneath him. He grunts and clenches a little against Cloud’s fingers as the other stills. Shivers at how loose and wet he feels.

“Ready?”

Andrea huffs a sound, somewhere between a moan and a laugh. “Darling if you prep me anymore I’m not going to be able to feel anything but lube.”

Cloud sighs at him and Andrea can _feel_ him roll his eyes. But he can feel Cloud shuffling behind him. Feels those slender, talented fingers pull away and mourns the loss for all of a moment. But he hears the _snick_ of a bottle cap againand shifts to get his knees up under him. Twists to watch as Cloud lines up. Pressing back into the blunt pressure as the heavy head brushes firmly at his entrance. Cloud’s eyes meet his, a question in them and Andrea hums, biting at his lower lip.

“Fuck me darling.” He says, voice a deep growl of sound. Loves the heated expression that flickers over Cloud’s face as the other nods. The blond rolls his hips, holding the cock steady with one hand until it catches on Andrea’s slick, stretched rim and starts pressing forward.

“Ohhh...yes.” Andrea moans, head rolling back as Cloud slowly feeds his cock into him. “Stars I’ve missed you.”

Cloud snorts at him, one brow arched. “Sure it wasn’t just Biggy here?”

“Oh well him too, of course.” Andrea replies with a grin, tickled Cloud’s playing along a little. A shudder threatening his spine as he groans at the stretch. It’s one of his favorite things about ‘Biggy’ after all. That Andrea can still _feel_ it after Cloud’s usual intense preparation.“ _Stars_...”

Cloud pauses, not quite halfway inside him yet. Circles his hips and pulls out a bit. Andrea huffs the edge of a whine and pushes back towards him.

“No, keep going.” He says. Feels the uncertain tension in Cloud’s hands where they’re gripping his hips. “Please Cloud, I want you inside me.”

He hears the small, sharp intake of breath Cloud takes. The quick squeeze of his hands. But then Cloud shifts. Sinks back in and keeps going. Andrea groans and pushes back against the stretch. The faintest delicious burn that's over almost too soon. Between the slick and both their efforts, Cloud’s hips press snug to his ass in what feels like no time at all.

Again Cloud stops, but stays buried deep as he leans over Andrea. Arms shifting to curl around his waist and a moment later Andrea smiles when he feels the soft, firm press of lips against his spine.

“Alright?” Cloud murmurs.

“Perfect.” Andrea replies, bites the edge of his lip at the faint shiver he feels run through Cloud. Stars, he loves this boy. “Feels amazing. Just what I needed beautiful. Thank you.”

Cloud hums absently. Lips still feathering gently across his skin. Andrea sighs, the sound twisting into a note of surprise when one of Cloud’s hands slides around his cock. Grown stiff almost to the point of straining between the prep and the now constant pressure inside him. Hums in relief and need as Cloud strokes him slowly. Almost teasing, especially for Cloud. Andrea shifts beneath him, knees spreading out a bit more.

“Move. I’m more than ready.”

Cloud hums against his skin. Squeezing Andrea’s cock again before he moves back onto his knees. Hands resting against his sides as Cloud draws his hips back. Nearly all the way out again, hovers there. Shifts a little for better leverage and presses back in. A long, slow slide that catches the breath in Andrea’s chest. Chases it out in a gasp as Cloud repeats the motion. Sinking into a steady rhythm.

“Feel good?” Cloud asks, voice low as he strokes along Andrea’s sides when the dancer arches his back into the next thrust.

“Yes.” The word's a breath, hitching on a low moan as Cloud grinds his hips into Andrea’s ass tightly. “You feel so good in me sweetheart.”

Cloud makes a sweet little noise under his breath. Andrea feels the faint stutter of his hips for a moment before Cloud leans a little further over him, hands bracing against the front of Andrea’s thighs. Squeezing coiled, solid muscle as he starts to move faster.

Andrea arches his hips higher, curves his back in more. Shoving the pillow away to rest his chest against the bed. Shifting subtly with Cloud until the next thrust has Andrea gasping with delight. Stars sparking across his vision as he curls a hand tight into the sheets.

“Fuck-!”

“That the spot?” Cloud asks, sounding a touch breathless. Andrea nods, the motion perhaps a touch frantic as Cloud circles his hips. A slow, grinding pressure that has Andrea shuddering. Doesn’t even have to ask before Cloud pulls back to thrust into him again. Shorter, sharper. Focused. Sending near constant sparks of pleasure dancing through Andrea’s veins. Pushes the air from Andrea’s lungs in breathy, staccato noises.

“Ah _\- aah-_ yes. Oh Cloud there. Fuck. Right there.”

Andrea’s entirely shameless when it comes to vocalizing his desires, his pleasure. Always has been, but it’s as much for Cloud’s sake as anything. He knows just how much Cloud likes to hear him. Evidence he’s ‘doing good’ as Cloud so sweetly puts it. And that’s something Andrea is all too happy to do.

But as he writhes and shivers under Cloud’s skilled, honed focus, Andrea finds a little needy ache kicking up in his chest. Fluttering when he blinks his eyes open and is met with the sight of the sheets and headboard instead of Cloud. Everything else is perfect save that.

“Cloud...Cloud.” Andrea manages, injecting a bit of force into his voice. Cloud stops, the touch of his hands shifting. Soothing as they trace up to Andrea’s hips.

“What?”

“I- _ngh_ -! I w-want to see your face. Please darling.”

He feels Cloud hesitate a moment. Then he pulls back, sliding entirely free of Andrea. Leaves the dancer feeling hollow and sloppy and fuck. He loves and hates the feeling all at once. Clenches instinctively against nothing even as he twists. Turns to reach for Cloud and pull him in close. Crashes their lips together in a wet smear of heated need. Cloud moans into his lips. Surging against him and giving back just as good as he gets as Andrea presses his tongue deep into his mouth. Drags Cloud over him as Andrea settles on his back. Brackets Cloud between his knees. Groaning as Cloud’s cock brushes his own aching length.

Andrea combs his fingers through Cloud’s hair slowly, the frantic press of their lips and bodies easing. Both of them breathing heavily as they drift apart, Cloud with that sweet flush bright on his face. Pupils wide in his star-bright irises.

Stars above he’s the most gorgeous thing in the world.

Cloud shuffles back on his knees a bit. Hand braced against Andrea’s chest as those beautiful eyes trace along his body. Sends a fresh wave of fire through Andrea’s blood. But as Cloud shifts to press the head of the toy to him again Andrea reaches out.

“Wait.”

Cloud freezes, eyes darting up to Andrea’s. A furrow of concern immediately marking his brow. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Andrea replies quickly, heart aching at how sweet the boy is. He brushes his fingers against Cloud’s neck gently. Stroking his jaw. “Can you grab your wand?”

Cloud stares at him a moment, confused, then pulls away. Rolling to climb off the bed as he heads for the little chest. Andrea admires the gorgeous curve of his ass the whole way. Fuck, the way the harness frames him is _art_ \- pure and simple. Andrea reaches down and strokes his aching length languidly.

It doesn’t take long for Cloud to find the requested toy and return to his side. Cloud holds it out to him, but Andrea shakes his head.

“Mm mm. It’s for you.” Cloud blinks, frowns a bit, glancing between it and Andrea. The dancer chuckles a little, voice dropping with a low heat as he explains. “I’d like you to sit on it while you fuck me. Biggy _is_ wonderful, but this is one area he lacks.”

If anything Cloud looks even more confused. Perhaps a touch startled too. He shifts, eyes darting as he bites at the edge of his lips.

“I. I don’t need-”

“I know. You don’t have to. But I’d really like to watch you cum.” Andrea replies, smiling gently when Cloud glances at him again. Something a little uncertain in his gaze before he nods.

“Okay.”

They shuffle and shift around a bit. Andrea propping himself up more comfortably on a stack of pillows to support his back- doesn’t want to undo Cloud’s earlier hard work after all. Cloud waits until he’s settled, coating his cock in a fresh dose of lube as he does. Then he slides fully back into Andrea, the dancer moaning happily at the return of that gorgeous pressure. Cloud ends up with his knees spread, framing Andrea’s ass, legs bent and pressed to the bed frog style. Leaves a nice little space between his cunt and the bed for him to settle the wand into as he reaches behind himself.

“Need the lube?” Andrea asks, hands resting against Cloud’s knees. The blond shakes his head, the color on his face darkening a little. Andrea shivers a touch and bites the tip of his tongue. Cock twitching at the idea of Cloud getting so wet just from fucking him.

A few more minute shifts and then the low hum of the wand echoes through the air. Cloud’s eyes flutter a moment, breath falling from his nose in a huff. Andrea blinks, realizing he can feel it too, travelling through the toy’s balls pressed against him. He hums in his chest, biting at his lower lip a moment. Cloud glances at him.

“You feel that?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Huh.”

Cloud starts to move again. Rolling his hips in slow, but hard motions as he starts to work them both. The constant buzzing hum of the vibrator a baseline accompaniment to their quiet groans and sighs. After a moment, Cloud reaches back again and the sound gets louder. The sensation stronger. Andrea’s lips part, breath coming harder as Cloud leans over him. One hand braced on the bed the other on one of his thighs. The thrust of his hips growing harder.

“Oh fuck beautiful.” He manages, the words dying off into a groan as the vibrations increase yet again only a minute later. Loud even above the short, sharp gasp that Cloud makes. Cloud leans back, hands gripping tight at Andrea’s hips, his thighs. Clutching at him and pulling as Cloud’s whole torso starts to roll in a gorgeous sensual wave of motion. Andrea grasps for him in turn. Hands going tight around the other’s knees. Braces his feet on the bed behind Cloud as he starts to push back into each thrust.

Cloud keeps fucking him, holding a surprisingly steady pace despite the added stimulation. But Andrea can see him pausing to grind down against it at times. Something a little frustrated shadowing the furrow of his brow.

“You should set it on your favourite.” Andrea murmurs, kneading at Cloud’s thigh. Meets that focused gaze with a cheeky arched brow. Those lovely eyes roll, but Cloud shifts again. Reaches back. The vibrations change, shifting through a few before Cloud’s breath catches in that particular way. Andrea grins when he hears the familiar pulse. Intermittent like a heartbeat. Never stopping, but flowing from something almost gentle to nearly the most intense setting.

“O-oh. Oh fuck- _ah_!”

“It’s been a while since we played with this one, hasn’t it lovely?” Andrea says, hands gripping Cloud a little firmer as the other shudders. Cloud lets out a hard, shuddering breath. Expression twisting in concentration as he starts rolling his hips again. Falls into a rhythm where he’s pushing into the hardest vibration. It causes a beautiful ripple effect between them. Cloud moving faster, chasing the sensation and fucking into Andrea harder in the process.

They rock together, bodies writing and trembling as the pleasure builds between them. Builds as moments stretch into impossibly long minutes. Andrea lets Cloud go in the process. Hands sinking into the sheets to give Cloud a free range of movement to work them both.

With a sharp shattered whine, Cloud leans over him, hands falling to clutch and dig at Andrea’s chest. Blunt nails biting into his skin beautifully. Andrea groans, smiling as he watches Cloud’s expression just shatter, eyes flaring wide. Cloud strains against him. Shuddering, his hips largely stilling. Just tiny, sporadic jerks. Andrea hums, sliding his hands along Cloud’s bare thighs.

“Fu-ck. This was a bad idea.” Cloud’s voice is a ragged gasp. Andrea runs his hands up those gorgeous arms gently.

“Mmm?”

“D-don’t _hgn_ \- don’t wanna move.”

Andrea grins, sharp. Voice bright as he tilts his head and watches Cloud’s expression contort further into ecstasy. “I don’t have a problem with that.”

“S-shut- _ah_!” Cloud’s neck falls back, throat bared as he shudders, hips jerking in a shivering twitch. He growls under his breath, “’s not the. Point. Shit-!”

Andrea blinks. Recognizes the light in Cloud’s eyes as he jerks forward again and sighs. Oh this silly, beautiful, _stubborn_ boy of his. He knows that look on Cloud’s face all too well and it has no place here. Cloud has _nothing_ to be disappointed with himself about.

“Cloud, look at me.” Andrea catches Cloud’s chin in hand and gently presses until those blue, blue eyes turn to him. “Does it look like I’m not enjoying this?”

Andrea rolls his hips, back arching slightly. Grinning as Cloud’s eyes track down to his cock. Flushed and twitching against his abdomen, precum leaking from the head adding a wet shine to his skin. Andrea watches Cloud’s face, arousal spiking, making him twitch again when Cloud’s lips part a little, tongue dragging along his bottom one briefly.

“Touch yourself...” Cloud breathes, and it seems thoughtless. Like Cloud doesn’t realize he’s said it. And hell there’s something incredibly, impossibly _hot_ about it. And with a request like that- _especially_ from Cloud- who’s Andrea to deny him. To deny them both really.

So he curls a hand around his cock. Groaning at the pressure and slightly dry drag of his hand. Toys with the head, rolling his palm against it to collect the beading precum. The feeling of Cloud staring at him ripples over his nerves. Not at all helped by the shuddering whimpers, interspersed with high, desperate curses. They seem to be about all Cloud’s capable of managing.

“S-shit. _Ngh-_ Shit I- oh _fuck_!”

Cloud's trembling, mouth agape Andrea can feel his hips jerking helplessly against him. Something bright in his gaze, almost wet. Can feel Cloud trying to pull away. Not from him, but the wand. Shuddering and shaking. Trying to push back his own desires and focus on what he _thinks_ he should be doing.

Andrea locks his thighs around Cloud’s waist, ankles crossed as he pins Cloud in place. Pulling him down hard against the vibrator humming between his legs. Cloud's jaw drops, eyes flaring wide. He rears back- not that Andrea lets him go far at all- hands slapping against Andrea’s thighs as he grabs at him.

“ _Fuck_ -!Andrea- fuck you, you son of a-”

“You are, darling. Keep moving those hips now, come on.” Cloud would probably be glaring at him right about now if he could wrangle the focus to. As it is his eyes only flutter, that delicious distant concentration starting to twist his brow.

Cloud lurches over him again, shuddering. Hands falling to grasp at Andrea’s chest, then his shoulders. Blunt nails digging tight into his skin. Lips parted and trembling as he quivers. Voice lost under the waves of pleasure. Andrea clutches him right back, hands tight against Cloud’s straining biceps. Holding on and holding the other up in equal measure.

A strained, gasping whine tears itself from Cloud’s lips and Andrea can feel his hips starting to rock again in earnest. Fire blazes through Andrea’s whole body. From his core all the way out to his limbs as he realizes Cloud’s pushing himself towards another.

“Fuck, that’s it. Come on beautiful. Keep going.”

Cloud pulls away from him, nails raking down his chest, leaving thin pinkish red lines scored along Andrea’s skin. Makes the dancer groan in earnest as the other grabs at his hips, his waist, his legs. Cloud’s voice tears from him in sharp, uneven jagged sounds. Curses, pleas and pieces of Andrea’s names.

“Yes. _Yes,_ come on.” Andrea coaxes him on, digging his heels into the small of Cloud’s back. The other nearly cries out, body jerking in tight, senseless motions. Just enough for Andrea to throb under the pressure, under the echo of vibration he can feel through the toy. The dancer grabs his cock and jerks himself off. Groaning as he watches Cloud fall apart before him again only moments later. Knows Cloud’s hit another peak from the way his whole body tenses. Shaking as the breathless groan that’s been hovering in his chest breaks into something as sharp as broken glass.

It shoves Andrea right over the edge of his own orgasm. Gasping and grunting as he spills hot across his stomach. Some of it ropes up almost to his chest.

Cloud gasps for breath, the sound tight and desperate, something incredulous twisting over his face. Bright eyes wet and wide as he stares at Andrea. He sounds close to tears as he writhes and twists, reaching behind him.

“I- I can’t find the- _fuck_ \- goddamn buttons-!”

And he can’t pull away either, muscles locked by pleasure and the cock that’s still buried inside the dancer. Andrea knows he should maybe feel a little bad, but he can’t stop the slow, wicked smile crawling over his face. Cloud actually manages to glare at him for a brief instant.

“’s not f- _ahh_ f-funny! _Shit_ -!”

Andrea takes pity on him. Sees that wild look of _too much_ curling sharp over Cloud’s flushed features. Shifts to drag himself back along the bed, sliding off the toy in the process. Cloud lifts himself off the vibrator immediately. Andrea reaches to pull it away and flick it off. Marvels quietly at the amount of slick running along it. He’d be half tempted to clean it off, but right now he wants to make sure Cloud’s okay.

So he tucks the idea away and moves over to where Cloud’s still trying to catch his breath. Cloud glances over at him from the corner of his eye. Andrea offers him what he hopes is an apologetic smile. But really he feels a little too pleased with himself for much regret. He holds out a hand.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. But you were just so damn gorgeous.”

Cloud huffs a sigh, and takes Andrea’s hand. The two of them falling together in a soft brush of skin and lips.

“Doing it my way next time.” Cloud grumbles against him. Andrea hums agreeably and nods. Nuzzles gently against Cloud’s cheek. Sliding his hands down to help the other out of the harness. Cloud sits back with a sigh, rolling his neck back and forth as Andrea drops it off the side of the bed with a heavy thunk. Cloud gives that endearing little breath of a laugh. “And you gave _me_ shit yesterday?”

Andrea chuckles, “Biggy likes a bit of a rougher touch. Just like someone else I know.”

Cloud flushes, but doesn’t deny it. Fondness bleeds all through Andrea’s limbs. Warm and soothing. He crawls over towards Cloud, tilts his chin to kiss him again. Trailing his other hand gently along Cloud’s leg. Hums as he finds the slick still smeared across Cloud’s skin. That idea from earlier rears its head again. Much, _much_ more tempting. He pulls back to meet Cloud’s gaze.

“Can I taste you?” Cloud blinks at him. Then shudders, whines as Andrea very carefully traces a finger through his lower lips. Smiles to himself as Cloud twitches into the touch. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“ _Fuh_...fuck. F-fine.”

Andrea leans in to kiss him again. Slower. Deeper in gratitude. Cloud kisses him back, humming against his lips as Andrea shifts them. Leans back again, setting a little ways away from the wet spot they left on the bedding. Drags Cloud up over him until the blond’s straddling his head. His flushed, still wet cunt a gorgeous sight only inches from his face. Andrea wets his lips, sliding his hands up Cloud’s legs to his hips.

“Look at you, gorgeous boy.” He sighs, something wondering in the sound. Twists it into something a little teasing when he catches Cloud rolling his eyes at him. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?”

Cloud shivers and Andrea catches the other biting his lip. Pulls at Cloud’s hips until the other shifts down closer, hands gripping the headboard to steady himself. But Andrea hears the scrape of his nails along the wood as Andrea touches him.

Andrea runs his tongue across Cloud’s swollen lips slowly. Tenderly. Being very careful to avoid the nub of his clit, knowing that would be far too much right now. As it is Cloud’s shaking above him, gasping and whining high and broken in his chest.

But he stays in place, hovering over Andrea as the dancer cleans him. Slow. Thorough. Savouring. Fuck it’s been too long since he did this.

“Stars lovely. You taste so fucking good.”

Cloud starts rocking against him. Subtle, almost thoughtless uneven little motions. His breath falling harder. Quiet groans rumbling in the back of his throat. Easy to tell he’s trying to stifle himself when they pitch and break at random. Andrea pulls back and Cloud huffs. Heat ripples down Andrea’s spine. He taps Cloud’s thigh gently to get him to meet his eyes.

Oh fuck. Cloud looks wrecked. Expression torn between confusion, arousal and being completely _overwhelmed_.

“Do you have another one in you?” Andrea asks, gently massaging trembling legs. Cloud shudders and Andrea sees him tense. He shakes his head but the motion seems absent in a way. So Andrea waits until Cloud’s voice manages to unstick itself from his throat.

“I- _hgnh_ -! I d-don’t. K- _mmn_ \- know.”

“Shh. Easy. Deep breath, beautiful.” Cloud manages one after a moment and it calms some of his shaking. Andrea smiles. Warm and full of a quiet kind of pride. Stars, Cloud’s incredible. He strokes his thumbs along Cloud’s hips, meeting his gaze seriously. “Do you want to try? We can go slow. If it’s too much, we’ll stop.”

“I...I wanna-” Cloud’s voice cuts off, something sharp beneath the grit of his teeth.“T-try.”

“You’re amazing.” Andrea murmurs, heat flashing bright through his gut. It’s not even arousal, not really. It's just...wonder. At Cloud. At his willingness to let Andrea do this. Andrea hooks his arms a little more firmly around Cloud’s hips and thighs. Pulling him a touch closer. Leans in to suck at the freshly gathering slick between Cloud’s folds.

“S-slow-”

“I will.” Andrea murmurs. Glancing up towards Cloud with hooded eyes. Can’t see his face from the way Cloud’s arched. But damn if he’s not treated to a pretty view still. Lithe, gorgeous muscles trembling beneath Cloud's skin. Flushed down to his chest. His tits heaving, nipples taught and peaked.

With a groan Andrea closes his eyes. Can’t get lost ogling right now, he’s got a job to do. Starts up the careful laps of his tongue again. Slowly eases them into something a bit harder or faster as Cloud shudders, whimpers and shifts above him. Presses his tongue to Cloud’s entrance and gently presses in. Teases a delicious noise from Cloud’s lips.

Andrea loses himself a little. Sinking into a warm haze surrounded by Cloud’s musk and the sound of his voice. The needy press of his body. Short, sharp rolls of his hips that Andrea recognizes very well. Cloud loves the feeling, the prickle of Andrea’s beard against his skin. Sucks and licks at Cloud’s cunt. Fucks him gently with his tongue.

“I- An- guh-! A-andrea I ca- _aaah_ -n’t. I can’t-!”

Cloud gasps, voice near strangled in his throat. Andrea blinks back to himself, pulls back and looks up towards Cloud. Soothing his tense, shaking muscles tenderly.

“Do you need to stop?”

“ _No_!” The word’s a sob from Cloud’s lips. One of his hands falls, clutching blindly, desperately at the back of Andrea’s head. Holding him close. Andrea groans and the heat of his breath induces another full bodied shudder from Cloud. A cry from his lips. Nails bite into the tender skin behind Andrea’s ear and he winces a little.

“Okay. Okay. Not stopping.” He soothes. Hooks his arms tighter around Cloud’s hips and holds him in place. “Tell me if you need to, but I won’t until then.”

Cloud sobs again, but Andrea catches the near frantic nod of his head as Cloud’s body curls down further. Free hand still grasping at the headboard white knuckled. The expression on his face is so close to pain it makes Andrea’s whole chest ache. So he dives back in, determined to put an end to it. Closes his lips tight around the swollen, throbbing nub of Cloud’s clit and sucks.

Hard.

Cloud’s back bows with a _scream_. Jerking so fiercely Andrea has to strain to keep him in place. Core going tight. Arms tense to the point of trembling as the boy thrashes helplessly above him.

But Cloud doesn’t tell him to stop. Doesn’t use their word or their tap out. Just clutches at Andrea’s too short hair, then the sheets in an effort to release some of the rising pressure Andrea can feel spiking through him. Gasping and out right sobbing as Andrea pushes him higher, further.

“A-andrea. _Andrea_ -!”

His name’s the last thing Cloud manages before his voice cracks off into nothing. Trembling, spasming as he cums. Andrea groans, a low rumbling vibration in his chest, running his tongue through the fresh slick before he lets Cloud go.

Cloud scrambles away from him like Andrea just lit himself on fire. Tucks himself back into the corner of the bed. Knees to his chest and hands in his hair. Trembling and shuddering. Still fighting to catch his breath. Andrea immediately pushes himself up, eyes wide, brow furrowed with heavy concern.

“Cloud?”

“D-don’t-” The blond thrusts one shaking hand out at him. Andrea freezes where he is. “Don’t t-touch me. Please-”

“I won’t.” Andrea soothes, calm and even. Raises his hands placating before him. “I’m not going to touch you Cloud. Not without your okay.”

Cloud shivers, still wound into a tight ball, but Andrea sees him nod and breathes a sigh of relief. Good, not crashing, just overwhelmed as hell. Fuck but it’s no surprise. Not even a little. He’s teased Cloud into multiple releases a handful of times in the past. But not like this, with so little time between. And Cloud always feels unbalanced when he gets overstimulated anyway.

“Do you want to be alone, sweetheart?” Cloud shakes his head. Andrea smiles a little. “Okay. Do you need quiet, or do you want me to talk?”

“T-talk.” The fact Cloud sounds so uncertain, still so unsure about asking for it makes Andrea’s heart bleed. “Please...”

“Of course. Should I tell you more about my trip?”

“’kay.”

So Andrea talks. Talks and talks. Filling the sex scented air with the rumble of his voice. With every damn detail he can call to mind from him time away. Great and small. About bar hopping with his Bee’s and the fact Claude swears up and down the bartender in the fourth one said he was _cute_. Talks to him about the shows they performed and the growing list of hopefuls who’d come to Andrea afterwards. Talks until his throat feels dry and scratchy with how parched he is. Thankfully by then Cloud has uncurled himself. He looks calmer. Still shaking, just a bit and breathing still a little off kilter. But besides that he seems fine, even scoots closer to where Andrea’s sitting. At least until his expression twists. A shadow flickering in his eyes.

“’m sorry.”

“Shhh.” Andrea hushes him gently, shaking his head. “Nothing to be sorry about.”

“Just...h-hit me really fast.”

“It’s fine. That was a lot. Even for me.”

Cloud looks up at him. A touch of concern sparking in his eyes. He reaches to press a hand over Andrea’s heart firmly. The dancer feels himself melt at the touch. At Cloud’s silent way of checking in. Of saying that he’s here for him. Bites back the urge to reach out in turn because Cloud coming to him is _not_ the same as an okay for reciprocation. It’s one of their invisible rules. Hard learned for someone as tactile as Andrea. But it’s a line he never wants to cross. Ever, but especially not with Cloud just coming off the tail end of a panic.

“I’m alright sweetheart.” Andrea soothes gently. Cloud stares at him, a tiny, assessing furrow between his eyes for a moment. Then he nods. Shifting to tuck himself into the crook of Andrea’s arm.

“Is it okay if I touch you now...?” The dancer asks softly. Hands itching with how badly he wants to. Andrea feels Cloud still. Feels the faint brush of his lashes against his skin. Presses even more firmly against him.

“Yeah.” Cloud says, sounding much more peaceful. Relieved Andrea curls his arms around Cloud’s lean frame. Gently rubbing at the back of his neck with one hand. Buries his face in Cloud’s hair that still smells faintly of sweat. They sit there, tangled up together in a peaceful haze for a while. Eventually though, Andrea knows they have to move.

“I don’t know about you, lovely. But I could seriously do with a bath right about now.” Cloud hums, the sound a little absent. Tired. “Want to join me? We could both stand to be cleaned up.”

“’kay.”

Andrea lets Cloud go and climbs to his feet. Cloud scoots after him, going to rise, but Andrea notices the faint quake of his knees. Reaches out to catch him, hands on his arms as Cloud stumbles with a surprised gasp. Cloud blinks a few times then glowers down at his legs like they’re to blame and Andrea chuckles.

“To be fair, my love, you did cum three times in under an hour.”

Cloud just huffs at him. Like that’s no excuse. Andrea shakes his head fondly. Helps Cloud hobble on shaky legs into the bathroom after the blond very adamantly declines Andrea’s offer to carry him. Andrea runs them a hot, deep bath. Filled with their favourite scents and salts. While it fills he strips the bed and freshens it up too. Leaves Cloud to keep an eye on the bath, so it doesn’t overflow.

The mirrors and windows in the bathroom get lost in a haze of steam as they luxuriate in the hot water for nearly as long as they’d fucked. Cleaning each other up with gentle hands and sharing tender, lingering kisses. Scattered across lips and freshly washed skin.

It’s no surprise though that Cloud nearly dozes off. Leaned back into the circle of Andrea’s arms. Andrea feels bad nudging him back awake, but knows Cloud’ll be far more comfortable dry and tucked back in bed.

So he bundles them both out of the tub and gets them dried off, Cloud stumbles sleepily into the comfortable pyjamas Andrea digs out for him and all but tumbles into bed. Andrea follows, gently tucking him in properly before he perches beside him.

“I’ll make dinner tonight. You get some sleep.” He says, combing his fingers through Cloud’s still damp, thick hair. “Any requests?”

“Don’t burn the place down.”

Andrea blinks, stares at him and then groans. A note of irritation in his voice. “Oh my god Cloud. It was one teeny tiny little fire. Three _years_ ago-”

“Keep it that way.”

“Hmph.” Andrea huffs, arms crossing over his chest in righteous indignation as he grumbles. “Love you too, my darling.”

“Mm. Love you.”

The sound of Cloud’s distant, sleep laden voice stops Andrea’s sulk dead in it’s tracks. He blinks, staring wide eyed down at Cloud as the other burrows a little deeper into the blanket. Sees that faint touch of color against the edge of Cloud’s ear. Face otherwise hidden by the pillow and his unstyled hair.

Oh.

It’s not that Cloud’s never said it before. He absolutely has. But it’s. Rare. Not because Andrea believes for a moment that Cloud doesn’t mean it. Or feel it. Never. But words are hard for Cloud. Always have been. He’s infinitely more inclined to action. To showing his love and care in a hundred different ways.

But it would be an absolute lie that the moments he manages to say them aloud don’t sit in an incredibly special place in Andrea’s heart and memory.

Warmth burns behind Andrea’s eyes for a moment. Cloud’s shoulders hitch a little higher around his ears. Like he can _feel_ Andrea’s incredible, overwhelming swell of affection. His ‘sappiness levels’ rising.

Andrea kneels down beside the bed. Reaches out to gently brush the hair from Cloud’s face. Smiling at the one too blue eye that peeks out at him. Brushes at the soft, warm skin of his cheek and just...

Watches him for a minute. Silent and adoring. Marvelling at the fact that he gets to have someone like Cloud in his life. The world’s such a funny, strange, incredible place.

And Cloud let’s him. Tucks away his usual insecurities about the scrutiny of others and actually _relaxes_ – even just a touch.

Love seems like too small, too simple a word, for the incredible swell of emotion that floods through Andrea’s entire being. Breaks over the horizon of his heart, like the dawn of a brand new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, darling readers, is all she wrote (for now anyway....) Hope you enjoyed!!! <3<3<3


End file.
